END: el destructor de magia
by DarkAyasha
Summary: [One-shot]Natsu desaparece de la nada, no se logra encontrar, pero cuando finalmente logra volver hay un gran cambio en él, ahora era E.N.D, el demonio más fuerte del libro de Zeref.
1. END: el destructor de magia

**Aviso: este fic esta siendo publicado simultaneamente en y , por su comprensión gracias :3**

 **Aquí un one-shot un poco largo respecto al despertar de E.N.D, algunas locuras que hace.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene muerte de personajes, escenas medio eróticas y cosas así.**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Hiro Mashima.**

 **E.N.D**

 **El Destructor de Magia**

Una noche Natsu de Fairy Tail desapareció, ni Happy quien vive con él se percató de cuando se fue o salió, simplemente el mago desapareció. El gremio se dedicó a buscarlo por todo el continente incluso contactaron otros países lejanos sin obtener ninguna información.

Han pasado 3 años desde lo sucedido en la batalla contra Tártaros y todo se iba hundiendo, aparecieron los dragones, pero estaban muertos incluso a Igneel no le quedaba mucho, Lucy tuvo que sacrificar a su mejor amiga Acuarios y Gray tuvo que darle fin a su padre que era controlado por el nigromante del gremio oscuro.

—Ya han pasado 3 años y no hemos sabido nada de Natsu...—murmuraba Lucy observando un panel que instalo con los últimos movimientos que se conocían del peli rosado donde habían varios hilos que se conectaban al día en que desapareció del mapa—Natsu ¿Dónde estás? —unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos cuando un pequeño bulto de entre su cama se mueve, rápidamente se las limpia.

—Lucy...buenos días—ronroneo el pequeño exceed azul saliendo de entre las sábanas.

—Bueno días Happy, vamos a desayunar—habló rápidamente la rubia, quien ya se había cambiado ropa, ya que el pequeño gato se fue con ella desde que Natsu desapareció, no podía estar solo en esa casa llena de recuerdos. La mañana fue igual que siempre, conversando con Levy sobre cuál podría ser el siguiente paso para conocer el paradero de Natsu, pero ya estaban sin opciones.

—Tranquila Lucy, él aparecerá—intervino Erza con una sonrisa intentando aliviar a su amiga.

—Debe estar paseando por ahí—agregó Gray, quien ya estaba con el torso descubierto siendo seguido por Juvia y su eterno amor.

—Yo sé que él estará bien, pero me preocupa...—respondió Lucy bajando la mirada.

—Lucy...—murmuró Levy preocupada en ese momento entra el maestro con seriedad en su rostro.

—Maestro ¿sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Erza preocupada.

—Resulta que los ataques han seguido—habló Makarov pasando los dedos por su blanca barba. Resulta que últimamente han desaparecido pueblos enteros con su gente dejando un gran agujero en su ubicación, ha sido al otro lado del mundo, pero poco a poco va llegando al continente y es una preocupación creciente entre los ciudadanos.

—Maestros ahora ¿qué sucederá? Porque no sabemos quién o qué cosa esta provocando esos ataques y observando su ruta llegara a Magnolia en cualquier momento—informó Levy con un mapa tras ella con los ataques ocurridos.

—El verdadero problema es otro...—habló el maestro caminando hacia el bar que atiende Mirajane.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntaron varios a la vez.

—Nos llamaron porque llego un sobreviviente, un chico que huía de casa por la noche logró ver como su aldea era arrebata por grandes llamas tan ardientes como la lava...—narró Makarov observando la reacción de varios, pues rápidamente hicieron la asociación al desaparecido Natsu Dragneel.

—Es imposible que Natsu haga algo así—exclamó Lucy colocando las manos en su pecho.

—Lo sé, pero el nuevo consejo igual nos pidió estar alerta. El chico no alcanzó a divisar al atacante, sólo sabemos que es un mago que ocupa magia de fuego—respondió el maestro con una sonrisa, para intentar aliviar el ambiente.

De pronto un gran estruendo aparece en el gremio y al lado del maestro se encontraba un muy lastimado e inconsciente Max quien atravesó las paredes del gremio, rápidamente todos se pusieron en posición de ataque hasta que lograran divisar al atacante entre la tierra levantada.

—Maldito ¿Quién eres? —exclamó Gray cuando se logró observar una sombra cuando finalmente se disipo la tierra, sólo quedo un hombre encapuchado con una sonrisa sicópata dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Pobre Max ¿por qué le hiciste esto? —agregó Wendy ganándose al lado del chico, para curarlo de inmediato.

—Eso no fue divertido en lo absoluto—habló el desconocido, pero aquella voz resonó en los oídos de Lucy y Happy.

—Natsu ¿eres tú? —preguntó el gato azul cuando éste se saco la capucha de la cabeza se logró apreciar un cabello rosa junto al rostro de su mejor amigo y rápidamente voló hacia él— ¡Natsu! —gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca un fuerte golpe llegó a su estomago, luego una mano lo agarró de la cabeza y la comenzó a apretar.

—Que inútil...—murmuraba al peli rosa a quien aún no se le podía ver sus ojos, para después lanzar al exceed cerca de donde estaba Wendy.

—Happy—exclamó Carla corriendo a su lado, para Lucy esta escena era impensable, ya que sin duda se trataba de Natsu y verlo lastimando a sus amigos era irreal, su cuerpo estaba en shock y no era la única que estaba así, Gray y Erza no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—Ey Salamander—habló Gajeel— ¿En qué mierda estas pensando? —ganándose frente a él, para enfrentarlo de ser necesario.

—Cierto, cierto, yo solo vine por algo—murmuró finalmente levantando la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos tranquilos ni preocupación por lo que había hecho, lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba la rubia, pero Gajeel se interpuso y le lanzó un ataque cuando éste se percato Natsu ya se encontraba frente a la chica.

— ¿En que momento...?—pensó el dragón de hierro incrédulo por la velocidad que poseía, quizás su nuevo enemigo.

—Lucy he venido por ti—habló Natsu tomando el mentón de la rubia, pero ésta rápidamente le quito la mano de encima.

—Tú no eres Natsu, él no haría nada de esto...—exclamó Lucy alejándose y tomando sus llaves, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo, se lo torció hacia la espalda, le quito las llaves y las guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Oh Lucy, parece que aún no lo comprendes—habló Natsu que con una mano mantenía su brazo en la espalda con la otra le afirmo el cuello a la chica, poco a poco se acercaba a la oreja de ésta—Sólo vine por lo que me pertenece—agregó cuando una inmensa magia se hizo presente en el lugar, la rubia sintió que provenían de su atacante, para los demás fue observar cómo le salían dos cuernos similar a las ovejas al mago de fuego.

—Natsu tu...—murmuró Erza analizando la situación.

—Así es soy el ultimo demonio del libro de Zeref y el más poderoso E.N.D—exclamó Natsu con orgullo—Ahora me llevare lo que me pertenece—pasó su mano por el rostro de Lucy que quedó dormida automáticamente y la cargo estilo princesa.

—Natsu no te puedo dejar ir—intervino Makarov ganándose en la salida.

—Oh abuelo ¿me podrás detener? —preguntó Natsu sonriendo que con su nueva transformación se lograba apreciar su mirada y sonrisa totalmente distorsionadas.

—Al menos dime ¿tú acabaste con todos esos pueblos, ciudades y aldeas? —preguntó el maestro con una opresión en el pecho.

—Claro que fui yo y ...—respondió Natsu apareciendo de la nada frente a Makarov y atravesando su pecho con su mano—a ustedes pronto les llegara la hora—dichas estas palabras un círculo mágico bajo él se activo y desapareció de la escena.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail rápidamente corrieron a auxiliar a su maestro, por otro lado nadie pudo hacer nada, ya que cuando Natsu, no, E.N.D libero parte de su verdadero poder era como enfrentarse a 100 Acnologias juntos.

—Natsu... ¿en qué te has convertido? —murmuraba Erza intranquila.

—Por favor...—habló como podía el maestro—Bus-quen una manera...de traerlo de vuelta...

—Maestro por favor procure descansar—dijo Mirajane ayudando a Wendy para curar lo que podían.

—Solo...prométanlo—fueron las últimas palabras de Makarov antes de irse de este mundo dejando a su familia llena de lágrimas.

—Anciano te lo prometo—dijo Gray con lágrimas en los ojos como todos los presentes.

Lejos de Magnolia, lejos del continente al otro lado del mundo Lucy habría pesadamente los ojos como si estuviera saliendo de una pesadilla, pero no era una pesadilla se encontraba en una cama grande con el máximo lujo posible, hacia la derecha habían varios estantes con libros y un escritorio antiguo, al final se podían apreciar dos puertas y quizás una era la de salida, a la izquierda habían un ventanal gigante junto a un balcón que daba hacia un gran bosque, al lado del ventanal estaba el mago peli rosa con una musculosa negra con bordes dorados, pantalones negros con el logo de Tártaros y botas negras hasta antes de la rodilla.

—Natsu...—murmuró la chica sentándose en la delicada cama percatándose que se encontraba completamente desnuda y rápidamente se tapo con las sabanas.

—Veo que ya despertaste—habló el chico acercándose a la cama y ganándose en el borde.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa y mis llaves? —preguntó Lucy alejándose de él con mirada desafiante.

—Ya te traeré una ropa nueva y las llaves...—respondió sacando un pequeño saco que tenía amarrado al pantalón y pasándoselo a la rubia, con miedo ésta lo abrió encontrándose con los fragmentos de sus preciadas llaves y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos—No las necesitas—susurró apareciendo al lado de la chica, acariciando y oliendo el largo cabello rubio que lo hacía enloquecer.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó intentando golpearlo, pero ya era muy tarde el peli rosa se había ganado sobre ella y con una de sus manos sostenías sus dos suaves brazos.

—Lucy te fui a sacar de ese lugar y aún reaccionas así—la voz estaba distorsionada, Lucy muy en su interior sabía que era Natsu, su voz, su cuerpo y su calor era el mismo—Quizás un poco de calor te haga cambiar tu actitud—murmuró acercándose a la oreja de su presa y con su mano libre sacó las sábanas dejando al descubierto el voluptuoso cuerpo de la joven.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto con temor la chica, pensando lo peor cuando vio una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios de su captor.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—ronroneo en el blanco cuello de su víctima y su mano juguetona comenzó a tocar lentamente el suave cuerpo de su rubia, su Lucy.

—N-no—murmuró como podía ante el suave tacto ¿suave? Sí, él no quería hacerle daño.

—Lucy—gimió con excitación cuando el mago de fuego comenzó tocando los pechos de la rubia, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su húmeda entrepierna, pero tocarla no bastaba necesitaba hacerla suya. Tomó unas esposas anti-magia, las cuales estaban ahí por cualquier inconveniente con la chica, aunque él ahora quería jugar, se las puso y con las sabanas las amarró a la cabecera, se quedo contemplando el hermoso cuerpo que poseía su presa, se relamió los labios y se sacó toda su ropa.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos y excitación, Lucy se oponía, pero aquel suave tacto no se trataba de E.N.D sino de su preciado Natsu como le gustaría haber tenido esta experiencia en otra situación, pero el temor se volvió a invadir cuando el calor llego al siguiente nivel y las claras sábanas se llenaron de rojo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella le pertenecía ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos tras la noche tan agitada que tuvo, ya que fue tiernamente violada por Natsu, quien ahora dormida plácidamente y como un ángel a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Realmente ahora eres un cruel demonio? —susurró la rubia observando al peli rosa dormir cuando una mano se posa en su nuca y la hace juntar sus labios con los de su captor.

—Buenos días—bostezó Natsu con su normal y calmada, la chica no sabía cómo sentirse y más tras lo que le hizo anoche—Aunque me intentes culpar, anoche lo disfrutaste y llenaste el cuarto con gemidos de placer—soltó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa, un gran sonrojo se apodero de la chica.

—E-eso no...—balbuceo como pudo Lucy, aquella opresión en su pecho al no poder encontrarlo estos años y que volviera como un demonio de Zeref se desaparecieron, quizás aun había esperanza de traerlo de vuelta.

—Maestro End—exclamó una voz conocida para ella, el demonio Mard Geer entró tras llamarlo varias veces mientras el peli rosa solo se ganó atrás de la rubia y la abrazo por el cuello—Maestro es hora de la reunión, los demás quieren saber de usted.

—Mard Geer ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? —respondió con pereza y dando a entender que se encontraba completamente desnudo mientras mordía la oreja de la chica.

—Señor no hay tiempo, ahora les traen mudas de ropa—comentó saliendo del cuarto cuando una chica con orejas y cola de gato vestida con traje de sirvienta gótica deja las mudas de ropa en el escritorio y se retira cerrando la puerta.

—Espera no se supone que él...—murmuró Lucy.

—Sí, murió, pero encontré una manera de traer su libro de vuelta, le modifique ciertas cosas y no es el mismo que derrote—respondió Natsu caminando desnudo hacia la ropa a lo que la rubia se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas—Lucy por la puerta de la derecha hay un baño, por si quieres darte uno mientras ordenan la habitación y por cierto hay una muda de ropa para ti que te espera ahí—aviso caminando hacia la puerta de la izquierda que era la salida—Además hay una barrera mágica y no podrás salir—finalmente se retiro.

—Eso lo sé muy bien—susurró Lucy caminando hacia el baño de lujo que poseían, se permitió un limitado relajo y fue por la muda de ropa que consistía en una ropa interior de encaje blanco junto a un vestido blanco con escote y que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cuando volvió a la habitación la cama estaba hecha y aquellas sábanas bañadas con sangre se habían ido, decidió inspeccionar la habitación y los libros, después de un par de minutos estaba rodeada por libros en los cuales se explicaba en qué consistían las maldiciones y como crear los libros de demonios.

Los días pasaban y durante las tarde la rubia se dedicaba a comprender este nuevo mundo en lo que se refería a los demonios mientras en las noches Natsu la hacía suya sin descanso, sus caricias y besos seguían resonando en las mañanas en su cuerpo, por lo que no se podía concentrar, le daban sus respectivas comidas y mudas de ropa, pero no sabía nada de lo que planeaban.

Paseando por las habitación halló un libro escondido en el escritorio, pertenecía a Zeref donde comentaba todos su pecados y verdad sobre el demonio E.N.D o Etherious Natsu Dragneel su hermano menor. Justo en ese momento ruido de explosiones envolvieron el silencioso castillo y la preocupación la invadía, ahora al saber la verdad comprendía un poco más y lo más probable que esta batalla la estuviera originando Fairy Tail.

Gracias a los libros que había leído podía desactivar la barrera, aún sin espíritus celestiales tenía ir a detener esta batalla, nunca perdería la esperanza de traer a su Natsu de vuelta, desactivo la barrera y corrió hacia donde provenía la batalla, al parecer llegó la mayoría del gremio que se fueron separando para pelear con distintos demonios hasta que llegaron a E.N.D, pero Lucy había llegado en una parte crítica de aquella pelea.

—Vaya, vaya parece que lograron llegar algunos—habló Natsu desde un extravagante asiento.

—Natsu yo te venceré—exclamó Gray que había llegado junto a Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Carla y Happy.

Sin más palabras la pelea comenzó, no importa cuántos magos fueran los niveles eran muy diferentes, no importa el ataque que lanzaran E.N.D los podía destruir y tras unos minutos lograron dar con la maldición de su oponente, destruir la magia y por ese motivo sólo podía ser invocado en un lugar sin magia, lo que trajo muchas dudas.

—Natsu, no, E.N.D ¿Cómo te invocaron si sólo puedes ser invocado en un mundo sin magia? —exclamó Levy quien lo había descifrado primeramente.

—Bueno les diré, Zeref me invoco en Edolas, aunque ahora ya no existe—dijo con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué paso con Zeref? —preguntó Happy con miedo de su amigo.

—Lo maté...—respondió—Cómo lo hare ahora con ustedes.

La pelea continuo, por lo que optaron por un plan para intentar distraerlo atacando todos a la vez por distintos ángulos, pero no hubo caso ¿Cómo derrotas con magia a alguien que la destruye? Unos pasos se escucharon de un pequeño pasillo que estaba tras el trono en el cual E.N.D se encontraba, aprovechando que se distrajo con eso Wendy y Gajeel hicieron sus rugidos, Erza y Levy hicieron apoyos con espadas y fuertes palabras mientras Carla y Happy volaron rápidamente llevando a Juvia y Gray.

Se ganaron en la espalda de su ex compañero, Juvia realizo flechas de agua y Gray unas espadas lanzándolas al mismo tiempo, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo un cabello rubio se cruzó, para salvar al demonio con la esperanza de traer a Natsu de vuelta.

—Lucy...—murmuró incrédulo Gray junto a lluvia que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Lucy! Resiste—gritó Natsu sosteniendo a la chica herida, pero las flechas habían atravesado su vientre, sus piernas y algunos cortes en el cuello, pero entonces la ira lo invadió y dejó sacar todo su poder mágico, para acabar con todos.

—N-nat...su—habló como pudo Lucy, para detenerlo y él comprendió lo que ella quería así que tomo en brazos a su princesa y se retiro por el pasillo—Todos váyanse ¡Ahora! —dicho estos varios círculos mágicos aparecieron a los pies de los magos de Fairy Tail que los paralizo y los transporto hacia el barco por el cual habían llegado, al volver a ver el otro continente en el cual estaba el castillo de los demonios de Zeref se percataron que una gran barrera mágica se había levantado, hicieron el intento de derribarla e incluso Freed y Levy analizaron su composición, pero no había nada que hacer, una magia de alto grado que sólo quien la creaba podía desactivarla, no era nada conocido.

—Lucy...—susurró Levy con pequeñas gotas salinas en sus ojos.

—Me pregunto en que pensara Salamander...—murmuró Gajeel, para luego ir a ver a la pequeña maga Levy.

—Es la culpa de Juvia—se culpo a su misma la maga de agua con tristeza.

—No es tu culpa, es la mía—susurró Gray abrazando a la maga con pena.

—Natsu—dijo Happy observando el hermoso bosque que se lograba apreciar desde el bosque, Carla estaba con él. Wendy estaba curando a los heridos mientras Erza explicaba lo que paso cuando llegaron con E.N.D.

Los meses pasaron, como resultado de la barrera que se había creado en el continente más grande conocido se le apodo continente prohibido, pues todas las aldeas fueron destruidas, ciudades enteras desaparecieron, pero no se volvió a saber más de E.N.D.

—Maestro End, al parecer está todo listo—informó Mard Geer y en respuesta el peli rosa fue rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de Lummy, que lo esperaba felizmente.

—Oh maestro, ya está listo, costo por la calidad de sus heridas, pero lo logré ahora es una de nosotros—comentó Lummy moviendo sus orejas de conejo feliz. Finalmente se podía apreciar unos ojos chocolates abriéndose nuevamente, un cabello rubio largo se deslizo por su cuerpo y se lograron apreciar marcas negras en su espalda, ahora era un demonio.

—Lucy—exclamó Natsu abrazándola sin importar que estuviera desnuda.

—Maestro el único inconveniente es que no pude recuperar sus memorias—agregó Lummy con pena.

—No importa, hiciste tu mejor trabajo—respondió Natsu—ve a buscarle algo de ropa—ordenó y rápidamente fue a buscar el hermoso vestido que la chica siempre llevaba cuando era humana.

— ¿Nat-su? —habló finalmente la rubia provocando cierta emoción en el peli rosa.

—Soy yo Lucy—susurró cerca de ella, tomó su rostro y la beso tiernamente, poco a poco su beso fue correspondido.

—Maestro...aquí dejo la ropa—murmuró Lummy saliendo rápidamente del laboratorio.

Cuando finalmente Lucy fue vestida formalmente, Natsu le paso las llaves doradas, nunca las destruyó, luego se la llevo al salón del trono donde todos los demonios aguardaban, se sentó y acurruco a la rubia en su regazo con la cabeza en su pecho

—Llegó la hora de volver—dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa y ojos distorsionados por la oscuridad.

Gracias por leer 3


	2. Aviso

Ok, después de tantos pedidos respecto a una continuacion, les dejo la segunda y parte final de la historia, espero que la disfruten.

Se llama: E.N.D: El Dragón Maldito

También los dejo invitados a leer un one-shot con la historia de Zeref donde igualmente sale E.N.D

Se llama: Zeref, el mago oscuro

Gracias por leer y sus reviews


End file.
